The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting grass and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for cutting grass which has a prime mover connected to one end of a tube and has a rotatable head connected to the other end of the tube through a gear housing. The rotatable head has a cord extending radially therefrom under centrifugal force for cutting grass on rotation.
Conventionally in an apparatus of this type, as means for extending a cord whose free end is worn out to shorten, there has been proposed means for paying out the cord to a desired length by stopping the rotation of a rotatable head and releasing a locking means to manually drawing the cord (Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 54-17651). Further, there has been proposed means for automatically extending a cord without stopping the rotation of a rotable head by depressing a depressing member mounted on the reel carrying the coiled cord against the ground or the like to disengage the reel from the rotatable head and to rotate the reel by one step by centrifugal force (Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 57-5608).
The operation in the former method, however, is in need of troublesome procedures to follow; the rotation of the rotatable head is stopped before the cord is manually payed out. Further, in the latter case, it is efficient to automatically pay out the cord by only depressing the depressing member against the ground or the like, without stopping the rotation of the rotatable head. However, since the cord is automatically payed out under centrifugal force, the operation of the engaging mechanism for extending the cord by one step may not be effected normally. As a result, the cord is extended to an unnecessary length and some danger in its operation is involved.